¿Qué nos importa?
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: ¿Un amor raro? Una pareja que parecierá no tener nada en común, pero que en verdad pueden ellos ser felices, todos tenemos distintas formas de ser felices y ellos la tienen. Se puede amar de diferentes maneras pero siempre será amor.
1. Chapter 1

**_QUÉ NOS IMPORTA_**

Vivir, sentir y amar, pero eso tiene diferentes maneras, siendo amor no nos tendría que importar nada, por que yo estoy junto a ti.

Una conversación se llevaba entre dos jóvenes en una cafetería;

Mi papá se volverá a casar, estoy muy contenta por él. Desde que mis padres se divorciaron, ha estado solo y necesita una mujer que lo cuide y le haga compañía. Hoy llegará a vivir con nosotros, la trataré muy bien para que se sienta como en casa.- expresó una joven de cabello negro.

Me sorprendes Rin, la mayoría de las jóvenes no son tan maduras como tú, casi siempre ponen mil pretextos para que su padre no se vuelva a casar. - expresó Kohaku.

No, yo me alegro por mi papa, espero que sea muy hermosa, tranquila y serena. La invitaré para que salga conmigo, ¡Y seremos las mejores amigas! Hoy la conoceré en la tarde. - expresó Rin Tashio

Además de hermosa, es buena hija. - pensó en voz alta el joven y esto provocó el sonrojo de Rin.

_**Cuando llegan más jóvenes a sentarse en la mesa;**_

- Esa profesora esta loca - expresó un muchacho de cabello castaño llamado Sota.

- Ay Sota…No debes decir eso de la profesora - expresó Rin

- Es tu hermana - expresó burlón Kohaku.

- Pero no parece. Me deja siempre más tarea que a los demás, siempre es mucho más estricta conmigo, y nunca me deja divertirme - se quejó Sota.

- Para loca la profesora joven Sango, mira que rechazar la propuesta de que tengamos ¡un hijo juntos! Saldría tan hermoso…yo que tanto la quiero y ella me rechaza - expresó un joven de cabello negro.

- Miroku, es que solo a ti se te ocurre decirle a la profesora Sango, que si no quiere tener un hijo contigo en frente de toda la clase, fue realmente cómico ver como volaste hasta el lago - dijo Kogua de 6to semestre de preparatoria del grupo C en Colegio Hanagumi (O.o si me gusta Shaman King)

- Mira quién habla… ¿Profesora Higuarashi la puedo ayudar en algo? Profesora luce muy hermosa, profesora, profesora - imitaba a Kogua.

- No puedo creer que ya tengan 18 años y aún se comporten ha así, ¿que no se supone que ustedes deberían ser mas maduros que nosotros? -expresó molesto Kohaku

- No me digas así futuro cuñadito, si yo soy muy maduro -dijo Miroku.

- Sí, qué va a pensar mi cuñado -afirmo Kogua.

- Jajajaja - rió Rin. Ellos estaban en tercero de secundaria, Sota, Kohaku y ella, pero se llevaba muy bien con Kogua, aunque ella al principio tubo muchos problemas con él, la molestaba mucho, hasta que Kohaku intervino.

- ¡KOGUA TIENES QUE HACER EL ASEO DEL SALÓN! - gritó una voz furisosa.

- Nos vemos - y Kogua se hecha a correr….


	2. Chapter 2

_**QUE NOS IMPORTA**_

**CAPITULO II**

Esta es tú casa, desde ahora aquí vamos a vivir juntos, esta es nuestra recamara, puedes disponer de la casa como mejor te plazca, decorarla a tu gusto.-dio la bienvenida un hombre de cabello rubio platinado vestido hasta los hombros con una camisa de manga larga color azul marino, con un pantalón del mismo color, trae consigo unas maletas.

Es bonita no creo que la redecore nada, ¿Tú hija donde esta?-dijo una joven de cabello rubio platinado hasta los hombros y ojos negros, vestía un traje color café con unas botas color blancas, ambos se sentaron en la sala, ella se recostó en el pecho de él, se sentía una paz y una tranquilidad entre los dos, ambos estaba estaban muy concentrados en su lectura.

Vamos a tomar un café.-dijo después de varias horas Seshomaru, mientras Kanna va a la cocina, y él va a su habitación, y toma un abrigo, ahora habitación de ambos.

Vamos, solo permíteme tengo que hacer una llamada.-expreso la joven desde la cocina, y marco un numero desde su celular.-Hola, ¿Cómo están, salúdamelo cuando regresen los iré a saludar.

Es hora de irnos.-afirmo el hombre, y se fueron, ambos se conocieron hace dos meses.

_**HACE DOS MESES**_

Yo no se por que tenemos que trabajar.-se quejo un muchacho de cabello azulado con traje de camarero.

Pues no tenemos dinero para ir al concierto, y la única manera de hacerlo es trabajando, ya ni Kanna se queja tanto como tú, mira que a ella no le gusta que te estés quejando todo el tiempo.-dijo molesta.-Así que ponte a trabajar si no quieres hacerla enojar.

Kanna dile que no me este molestando.-suplico Van

Kanna esta trabajando, esa muchacha si es responsable deberían de aprender de ella y ¡PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!-grito el jefe.

Se llevaba a acabo una recepción donde estaban personas muy importantes de todos los ámbitos y se llevaban acabo importantes negocios.

Señor Tashio ¿Le gustaría invertir en esta sociedad?-pregunto un joven inversionista.

No me interesa, es un negocio muy pobre y refleja su falta de audacia para los negocios e inteligencia.-responde Sesshomaru, y se retira rumbo al balcón.

¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto Kanna…-Ya veo, cuídalo mucho.

No tienes problemas ¿te falta dinero? Has ya dos meses que estamos aquí en el hospital y no hemos podido regresar, y eso nos tiene mal.-pregunto una preocupada voz.

No me falta madre, con lo que ustedes me dejaron es más que suficiente.-respondió Kanna.

Estas segura, tu padre piensa que podrías estar sufriendo alguna privación, tu nunca nos has querido dar ninguna molestia, tu siempre te callas todos tus problemas, eres una excelente hija, pero pide lo que necesites todo lo mereces pequeña.-dijo su madre.

Estoy bien madre, cuida mucho a padre, regresen pronto.-se despidió Kanna.

Sesshomaru estaba escuchando la conversación…cuando ella termino, se quedo observando la luna, ojala su padre se recuperara, ella amaba a su padre como a nadie, para ella él era el único hombre, perfecto, pese a todo lo que digieran los demás, no había nadie como él, que saben los demás que solo están listos para destrozar a las personas como pájaros de carroña, su padre a quien podría amar, quería mucho a su madre y la adoraba, esa era su familia.

Sesshomaru había escuchando todo y se sorprendió de algo, de la serenidad de aquella joven…ambos se quedaron observando la luna, ella voltio a verlo admiro ese temple, que tenia él.

Con su permiso señor.-expreso Kanna.

Propio.-ambos no supieron por que se hablaron o de que estaba haciendo, siempre habían sido fríos, pero entre ambos esa frialdad parecía ser lo que gustaba, ella regreso a trabajar, y Sesshmaru se marcho de la cena, esta sigo su marcha.

Tengan sus paga, Van, Kitty, Kanna estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sigue así Kanna y es posible que te invite a ya trabajar conmigo de plana en el restaurante, tu trabajo siempre excelente.-dijo el jefe, y todos se fueron.-Los siguientes…

De seguro a Kanna le pago más.-se quejo Van.

Pues si ella si trabajo no que tú, nada más quejándote.-expreso Kitty.

Kanna en un momento te desapareciste ¿Con quién estabas?-pregunto Van curioso, y otra cosas curiosa es como Kanna se había hecho amigos de ellos, pues siendo tan apuestos.

Van, que poca.-lo regaño Kitty.-Déjala, Kanna conociste algún chico guapo y carismático.

Naaaa en esa cena había puros viejos rabos verdes.-respondió Van.

Señorita.-llamo Sesshomaru.

Señor.-dijo Kanna

Con que puros viejos rabos verdes, pues yo quiero uno de esos.-responde Kitty señalando a Sesshomaru.

Bueno, bueno nosotros nos vamos adelantando Kanna te esperamos en aquella esquina, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor-dice eso y se van.

La noche transmite paz y quisiera estar así.-ordeno Seshomaru.

Yo también.-respondió Kanna, y ambos caminaron hasta una banca de la plaza…el tiempo transcurría entre los dos, y pareciera que eso era lo mágico entre ellos, ella acostumbrada a la soledad, a estar siempre ella y nada más que ella, a que su mundo se cerrara en sus padres…y en pocos amigos.

Pocas personas saben apreciar la belleza del silencio y de la luna.-expresa Seshomaru, él el hombre frió y calculador, disfruta la belleza más hermosa de la luna, el hombre de negocios, el padre…pero también disfruta de las bellezas que da la vida, con un exquisito toque.

Es verdad.-responde Kanna, muchas veces con un silencio se pueden decir más de mil palabras

**Rin regresaba a casa con Kohaku;**

Rápido hay que irnos.-dijo un chico en voz baja.

Te quieres escapar otra vez de Ayame.-se burlo Rin.

Si, así que vamonos.-responde Kogua, los toma a los dos de las manos, y se echan a correr…

TE VOY A ATRAPAR KOGUA Y VERAZ LO QUE TE VA A PASAR.-gritaba la joven mientras corría por las escaleras.

¿Por qué va corriendo señorita Moon?-pregunta una maestra.

PUES ES QUE KOGUA.-se quejo.

CORRAN RAPIDO.-dice Kogua.

Kogua otras vez no hiciste el aseo del salón, cuando te atrape la superior Moon te va ir muy mal.-dijo Rin.

En realidad Rin, no lo ha podido atrapar desde hace dos años.-se burla Kohaku.

Hoy llega la prometida de mi papa.-expreso Rin.-Por favor quedasen para que la conozcan, estoy muy emocionada de que mi papa se vuelva a casar.

A tu papa se va a casar de nuevo.-se sorprendió Kogua.

Si, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi futura madre, espero que sea muy linda, cariñosa y amable.-dijo Rin.

Ojala que si por que ya vez que clase de brujas se ven por la televisión, madrastras golpeadoras, gritona.-dijo Kogua burlón.

CALLATE KOGUA O TE REGRESAMOS CON LA SUPERIOR MOON.-expreso Kohaku enojado no querían que asustaran a Rin.

No creo que ella sea así, mi papa solo se puede enamorar de una buena mujer, ella debe ser…-responde

"¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! YA ES HORA.-bajo corriendo una chica de su habitación.

Si pequeña.-respondio una dulce mujer de unos 32 treinta y dos años de largo cabello negro y ojos marrones.

Mama, papa no tarde en llegar ¿Ya esta la cena? La cena si quieres yo te ayudo a prepararla.-dijo ella dulcemente Rin.

No te preocupes hija ya estoy apunto de terminarla.-sonríe la mujer.

Bueno voy poniendo la mesa.-expresa Rin.

Bien.-responde la mujer.-Hija ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Cómo esta Kohaku?

Bien mama.-y Rin se sonroja.

Mi yerno, ho, ho, ho que suegra tan joven seré.-expreso la mujer.

MAMA QUE NO TE OIGA MI PAPA.-grita sonroja Rin.

NO TE PREOCUPES YO CONTROLO A TU PAPA.-dice orgullosa y con voz fuerte.

¿TU ME CONTROLAS?-dice una voz divertida, que besa a su esposa y le da vueltas en el aire.

Bueno eso esperamos nosotros también.-dijo Kohaku y Kogua se imagino a…

"Toc, Toc

¡Ya voy!-se oye la voz de una mujer.

Buenos días señora Tashio ¿Se encuentra Kanna?-pregunta un joven vestido de bachiller.

Por supuesto que si, pasa joven Kogua, pero no me digas señora dime Lina.-expresa una sexy mujer, vestida con una diminuta falda y pequeño top.

Señora esa seria una falta de respecto de mi para su persona.-dijo Kogua mientras se sentaba en la sala.

Claro que no.-y la señora recorrer con su mano la pierna de Kogua.

¿Señora què esta haciendo?-pregunta inocentemente Kogua.

Nada en lo que no nos divirtamos lo dos.-y lo besa con locura…le comienza a quitar la camisa…cuando"

¿Kogua qué te pasa? Te fuiste hace unos momentos de la tierra.-dijo Rin.

Nada, nada.-responde rápidamente Kogua.

Pasemos a comprar unos pasteles.-sugiere Rin, camino a la casa de ella.

Claro.-responde Kohaku, entran a la tienda, mientras atienden a Rin.

"Buenas noches.-saluda cortésmente Kohaku.

¿Qué quieres mocoso?-pregunta una mujer de cabello morado y ojos verdes.

Vengo a ver a su hija Rin.-dijo Kohaku.

A esas mocosas no es mi hija, deja llamo al estorbo.-expresa la mujer, vemos a un Sesshomaru tirado de borracho en piso y su mujer pateándolo.-BUENO PARA NADA YA LEVANTENTE.

VETE A LA….-expresa Seshomaru y se vuelve a dormir.

FAMILIA DE…RIN MOCOSA INUTIL VEN QUE TE ESPERAN.-grita la mujer, y llega una harapienta Rin, que es avienta por su madre.

¿Estas bien?-pregunta Kohaku mientras la abraza para levantarla del piso.

Si.-dice dulcemente Rin.

Vamonos Rin, huyamos juntos, no puedo resistir ver como te trata esa mujer.-dijo Kohaku y ella comienza a llorar.

No puedo dejar a mi padre, no.-lloraba a mares la joven.

Vendremos por el Rin, no te preocupes.-y le da un beso como de novela…"

¿Kohaku?-llamaba Rin.

KOHAKU.-Le grita al oído Kogua y lo tira al suelo.-Lo hemos perdido no responde.-y le da una ligera patada.

KOGUA NO HAGAS ESO.-grita Rin.

¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-preguntaba un despitado Kohaku y aun sonrojado.

Que Rin ya compro el pastel y que si sigues en el suelo, te daremos otra patada.-dijo Kogua.

Lo siento.-dije Kohaku y se levanta.

**En la escuela Hanagumi;**

Director Tashio, le llaman por teléfono y la profesora Higuarashi esta aquí, desea ella hablar con usted.-expresa una secretaria.

Pásame la llamada y haga pasar a la profesora.-dije el director, un hombre de cabello rubio platinado y ojos como el ámbar.

Bien director.-responde la mujer.

Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea y con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?-pregunta el hombre.

Buenas tardes, hablo para preguntar sobre el estado de una alumna del colegio, soy la señora Onigumo.-pregunta una voz de una mujer preocupada.

¿Quién es la alumna?-pregunta el señor Tashio.

Onigumo Kanna.-responde la mujer.

¿Kikyo eres tu?-pregunta Inuyasha Tashio.

Inuyasha.-Kikyo se sorprende.

Tanto tiempo sin escucharte.-responde Inuyasha.

Lo mismo digo, no pensé que al llamar la escuela de mi hija me encontraría con esta sorpresa.-responde la mujer.

Ni yo, pero me alegra escuchar tu voz.-expreso Inuyasha.

Lo mismo digo.-dice Kikyo.

Tienes una hija Kikyo, ¿Me has dicho Onigumo Kanna? Permíteme unos minutos en lo que encuentro su expediente.-dijo Inuyasha.

Por supuesto, espero con gusto.-dice Kikyo.

Lo he encontrado, Kikyo tu hija académicamente esta bien, es una de las mejores alumnas, no tienes de que preocuparte.-responde Inuyasha.

Presentí que algo malo estaba pasando, pero en realidad no fue nada.- dice aliviada la mujer.

No es nada Kikyo, puedes estar tranquila.-expresa Inuyasha.

En verdad gracias, estaba muy preocupada, por ella.-dice Kikyo.

Si, quieres yo veo como esta ella y te informo de cualquier cambio.-afirma Inuyasha.

¿En verdad podrías? Muchas gracias…me tengo que colgar vuelvo a llamarte después.-responde Kikyo.

Por supuesto.-exclama Inuyasha y ve una imagen de Kagome en una foto en un archivo secreto de su computadora, la profesora Higuarashi se veía hermosa.-Me has cambiando la vida y te quiero.

Inuyasha.-entra Kagome a la dirección y escucha lo que dice Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿QUE NOS IMPORTA?**

**CAPITULO III **

Buenas tardes Kagome.-saludo Inuyasha y rápidamente cerro todos sus archivos de la computadora.

Perdón, estas muy ocupado.-responde Kagome que intentaba controlar el coraje que se estaba acumulando.

Vamos a comer tengo bastante hambre, todo el día en la dirección me ha sacado un apetito.-responde Inuyasha, salen ambos de la dirección, caminan por los pasillos de la escuela.

Eres un glotón.-responde la joven tratando de tranquilizarse.

Me podría comer un elefante entero.-afirmo Inuyasha.

Adiós profesora Higuarashi, ya terminamos con el aseo del salón, gracias por haberse quedado ayudarnos.-se despide una joven pelirroja.

Adiós Ayame, y no tienes por que agradecerlo.-le contesta.-Haces los deberes para mañana.

Si, nos vemos profesora, director que pasen buenas tardes.-dice Ayame.

Igualmente Moon.-expresan los dos.

Moon esta en atletismo…-exclamo Inuyasha-Este año patearemos a los demás equipo, somos los mejores "GARRAS DE ACERO".

Si.-respondió Kagome, sabia que Inuyasha adoraba ganar, siempre existía competencia entre los directores para ver cual era el mejor, además que Inuaysha siempre preparaba a los equipos como demasiado esmero no quería perder ante esos inútiles.

Pero ya veremos cuantos trofeos nos traemos, soy el mejor director.-rió Inuyasha.-Nadie podrá con nosotros.

Tienes razón.-responde Kagome.

¿Cómo te fue en tus clases? Has estado muy callada.-dice Inuyasha mientras van en el coche rumbo al restaurante.

Inuyasha…ERES UN CINICO.-y Kagome lo abofetea provocando que casi choquen.

DISCULPA ¿QUÈ DEMONIOS TE PASA? ESTAS LOCA.-grita Inuyasha.

¿QUÈ ME PASA? PUES CON QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTABAS HABLANDO, TAN CONFIADO, Y QUE LE DECIAS PALABRAS TAN DULCES.-grito Kagome.

¿ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO? NUNCA LO CREI DE TI KAGOME.-responde grito con grito Inuyasha.

¿AHORA SOY LA QUÈ COMETIO EL ERROR? DIME CON QUIÈN HABLABAS.-grito Kagome.

NO ¿CONFIAS EN MI?-le cuestiona.

Pues si tu hubieras oído lo mismo que yo, te apuesto, que tampoco habrías de estar muy tranquilo cuando tu pareja le dice a otra mujer no en mi caso a un hombre, todas esas palabras que nunca has podido escuchar de tu pareja, y que has querido que te las diga.-dice Kagome, furiosa y con unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? Las palabras se las lleva el viento-le cuestiona Inuyasha.

La misma pregunta te la puedo hacer yo a ti.-dice Kagome.-Pero muchos de nosotros necesitamos que se nos diga, no somos tan fuertes como tu Inuyasha.-y Kagome se va…

Pero si a nosotros se nos enseño a ser así ¿Verdad?-pregunta Inuyasha…-Vamos a esta dirección tengo una promesa que cumplir.

**Deseos, viejos recuerdos**

**Pero orgullos que no se acaban.**

Maldito, bastardo.-responde Seshomaru a una pregunta que el viento se encargo de llevarle, mientras tocan a la puerta.

Ya deben de estar en casa el coche de mi papa ya esta aquí-dice feliz Rin, mientras toca la puerta, se le había olvidado las llaves.

Qué como me la imagine.-expresa Kogua.

Qué no sea como me la imagine.-expresa Kohaku.

Qué sea como me la imagine.-expresa Rin, mientras se va abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Buenas tardes.-expresa Kanna.

Buenas tardes.-dice los tres.

Tú debes ser la hija de Sesshomaru.-dijo Kanna

Voy a tener una hermana, se ve de nuestra edad, bueno tal vez sea un poco mayor, pero que alegría tendré una hermana, además de una madre, compartiremos muchas cosas, lo se tengo un grato presentimiento.-expreso Rin a los chicos.

"Hermana ¿No quieres salir? Vamos ir a ver el partido de soccer en la escuela, ven, ven, ven.-pregunta Rin.

No se Rin, tengo mucho que estudiar.-dice Kanna.

TÙ siempre te la pasas estudiando un ratito no te hará nada mal.-expresa Rin.

No lo creo, ve tú y divierte.-afirma Kanna.

Yo se quien te quiere ver…el delantero y capitán del el equipo.-dice divertida Rin.

¿Quién?-pregunta sonrojada Kanna.

Veo como te mira, como te sonríe, ándele vamos a animarlo, de seguro que cuando te vea llegar más goles meterá.-Rin jalaba a su hermana.

No es cierto, tu lo que quieres es ir a ver Kohaku.-decia Kanna sonrojada…

Yo, NO, NO, NO yo quiero ir a apoyar al equipo, además acuérdate que juega Miroku, Kogua y Kohaku.-responde el jitomate viviente de Rin.

Bueno.-y se lleva a su hermana ya en la puerta, con su padre.

No lleguen tarde, no se emborrachen, no se van con hombre extraños.-les ordenaba Sesshomaru.

Si padre.-responde las dos.

AH RIN SALUDAME A KOHAKU Y TU KANNA A ESE LINDO MUCHACHO QUE TE MANDO FLORES AYER…-grita su madre desde la cocina.

¿Cuál muchacho?-pregunta enfadado Sesshomaru.-Además Rin, ¿Cómo que salúdame a Kohaku?

Ah…adiós papa.-y saca corriendo a su hermana"

Vaya, solo espero que se lleve muy bien con Rin.-piensa Kohaku.

Pues, es bonita, no es la profesora Higuarashi, ella es la perfección de mujer, tan bella, tan alegre tan.-expreso Kogua. (Adolescente hormonal y enamorado).

Entraron a la casa los tres, Sesshomaru los esperaba en la sala;

Buenas tardes.-expreso Sesshomaru.

Buenas tardes señor Taishio.-saludan los tres.

Sesshomaru, voy a revisar la cena.-expresa Kanna.

Si, esta bien.-responde Seshomaru.

Kanna es una persona muy agradable, te prometo que nos llevaremos muy bien.-expresa Rin.

Estas en lo correcto y es lo que deseo.-responde Seshomaru.

Se que debí haberte pedido permiso para traer amigos a comer a la casa y más en esta ocasión, pero en verdad quería compartir con ellos este momento tan especial para nuestra familia.

Kanna puedes venir un momento por favor.-la llama Sesshomaru.

¿Dime?-regresa de la cocina.

Deja que preparan la cena los encargados, vamos a conversar.-expresa Seshomaru, tomándola de la mano.

Como desees.-expresa ella.

Kohaku ve sus manos.-dice en voz baja Kogua.

Cállate.-lo calla Kohaku.

¿Kanna será ella?-piensa Rin, pero.

Siéntense.-dice Seshomaru, que trataba de ser paciente con los jóvenes.

Gracias.-todos se sientan.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Onigumo Kanna, me da mucho gusto conocerlos y soy la prometida de Sesshomaru.-expresa la joven.

Mucho gusto.-se inclinan.

Kanna se convertirá en mi esposa dentro de tres meses, cuando sus padres regresen de su viaje, pero nuestro compromiso será formalizado en una semana, y estarán invitados, recibirán dicha invitación de manera formal para sus familias.-expreso Sesshomaru.

La cena será en una hora nos honraría que se quedaran a cenar con nosotros.-expreso Kanna.

El honor es para nosotros.-expresa Kohaku, Kogua no podía hablar era sorprendente lo que estaba pasando.

Iré a ver como va la cena.-dice Kanna.

Como desees.-responde Seshomaru, y se hace un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

Es muy bonita padre.-dice Rin.

Señor nos permite su teléfono.-dice Kohaku llevando a Kogua.

Adelante.-afirma Seshomaru, que hacia su máximo esfuerzo para ser cortes.

Con su permiso.-se van ambos.

Te aseguro padre que me llevare muy bien con ella, ambas seremos muy buenas amigas.-dice Rin.

Kanna vivirá desde hoy en nuestra casa, hoy hemos trasladados su cosas.-dice Sesshomaru.

Me alegra así nos podremos conocer más rápido y formaremos una familia.-y abraza a su padre.

Ella se convertirá en la señora de esta casa, en una digna señora Taishio.-dice Sesshomaru.

Padre, ¿Amas a Kanna?-pregunto Rin, y vio en su padre sonrió.-Voy a ayudarle a Kanna, vas a ver que deliciosa cena les preparamos, además traje un pastel, lo podremos comer.

Ve entonces.-sugirió Sesshomaru, Rin se fue corriendo a la cocina, donde estaban tres cocineros y Kanna.

¿Así esta bien señora Kanna?-pregunto uno.

Bien, a horita tendremos que agregar la leche.-responde Kanna, una mujer en la que pareciera que la serenidad nunca se apartaba de ella.

¿Kanna te puedo ayudar?-pregunto Rin.

Si.-responde y Rin se pone el delantal, ayudada por uno de los cocineros.

Pela las papas y hazlas en finas rodajas, mientras yo termino el postre.-expreso Kanna.

Si.-dice Rin.-Kanna, te puedo preguntar algo.

Adelante.-dice sincera Kanna.

¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi papa?-pregunto la adolescente.

Pues en muy poco tiempo fui pasando tiempo con él, con las tardes que pase a su lado y descubriendo la magnifica persona que es.-responde Kanna, ella era la hija de Sesshomaru y se veía que era una niña que amaba a su padre, y amabas compartían un cariño por él.

Ya veraz tu y yo seremos grandes amigas.-dice Rin, mientras pelaba las papas.

Eso espero.-dice Kanna, una ligera curvatura se formo en los labios era una sonrisa.

**En el teléfono;**

No mames Kohaku, sabes cuantos años tiene Onigumo.-expresa a asombrado Kogua.

No se.-dice fríamente Kohaku.

Se ve muy joven, podría ser su hija.-dice Kogua.

Callate Kogua.-le da un pisotón Kohaku.

No me digas que tú no te fijaste, Rin y Onigumo si podrán ser amigas.-afirma Kogua.-Yo pensé que era la hija de la prometida del señor Taishio.

Se ve que se llevan bien, además para el amor no hay edad, tu estas enamorado de la profesora Higuarashi y Miroku de mi hermana, no se por que te asombras.-afirma Kohaku.

Pero…es distinto.-trataba de decir Kogua.

¿Por qué? Ambos se ven que se compenetra, hay tienes que para el amor no hay edad, tal vez tu logres realizar tu sueño y que la profesora te corresponda.-afirma Kohaku.

Pero ellos se llevan bastantes años.-alega Kogua.

Pero esos años que tienen parecen haberlos ya compartido, nunca creí que fueras así Kogua, que no comprendieras el amor.-dijo Kohaku.-Mi hermana no contesta…debió haber salido a comer con ese.

**Casa de Sango;**

Inuyasha es un idiota.-expresa Kagome mientras subía las escaleras para el departamento de Sango.

Profesora Sango.-tocaba a la puerta una joven muchacho.

Ya voy, ya voy.-grito una voz.

Buenas tardes profesora Sango, hoy luce más hermosa que nunca.-expreso Miroku.

Gracias Mizumoto.-responde Sango…-¿Qué se te ofrece?

Yo profesora venia entregarle unas flores.-y le da un ramo de sakura.

Gracias…-Sango se sonrojo…

Profesora si quiere le puedo ayudar a revisar los exámenes, debe tener mucho trabajo yo solamente le quiero ayudar.-dice Miroku.

Si tengo bastante, pero tú también tienes deberes.-le sonríe con dulzura Sango.

No, ya los termine y me dije por que no vas a ayudar a la profesora Sango con sus trabajos, además sabe que soy el mejor de su clase así que no habrá problema, si duda de mi revisa mi examen usted.-responde rápidamente Miroku.

Bueno pasa.-le dice Sango, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio a su amiga.

Sango, Inuyasha es un idiota.-dice Kagome furiosa.

Eso ya lo sabemos.-sonríe Sango y la hace entrar a su casa…

Profesora Sango si quiere puedo prepara el te, buenas tardes profesora Higuarashi.-dijo Miroku.

Gracias Mizumoto la cocina esta en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, puedes ir revisando los exámenes después si así lo deseas.-sugiere Sango.

Si profesora con su permiso.-expresa Miroku.

Es un buen chico algo, pícaro pero buen chico.-dice Sango.

Jijijiji.-ríe Kagome.

¿Qué pasa Kagome?-pregunto Sango, viendo la sonrisa de su amiga en el rostro.

Nada olvídalo.-dice picadamente Kagome.

¿Qué paso con Inuyasha?-pregunta Sango.

Lo escuche hablando con otra mujer, le decía cosas muy tiernas.-expreso Kagome.

¿No podría haber sido su amiga? A lo mejor una hermana, ya vez que nosotros no sabemos mucho acerca de su familia.-cuestiono Sango.

Quizás…-responde Kagome molesta.-Me respondió que si no confiaba en él, pero Sango como te pondrías si escucharas eso de alguien como Inuyasha, que le es muy difícil expresar su cariño por alguien, sabe ser un buen amigo, que siempre esta en la defensiva en sus sentimientos, es como si tuviera miedo a amar y que lo amen.

Kagome el corazón de Inuyasha es un laberinto del que tu solo sabes salir de el y ayudarlo a que el mismo entienda que habemos muchas personas que lo queremos y apreciamos, además los dos se aman bastante y no creo que por esto dejaras de amarlo, no lo dejarías ir pues tiene tu corazón.-expreso Kagome.

Sango….-dice Kagome.

Profesora ya podemos tomar el te.-exclama Miroku.

Anda vamos a tomar el te, Mizumoto sabe preparar muy bien el te.-sugiere Sango.

Si, jijijij.-sonríe maliciosamente Kagome.

Kagome otra vez esa risa.-exclama Sango.

No nada…anda vamos a tomar el te.-dice Kagome rápidamente.

Claro el te debe saber delicioso si se prepara con…mucho corazón.-expreso Kagome divertida.

Kagome algo tienes.-dijo Sango mientras llegaban a la sala.

Nada, nada.-responde Kagome, mientras se sientan.

Bueno Kagome, le darás otra oportunidad verdad.-expreso Sango.

¿Qué paso Mizumoto?-pregunta Kagome, Miroku estaba con la mente en blanco.

Fin del capitulo II muchas gracias por leer, se que la pareja es diferente pero que había quedado con ganas de hacerla desde Blanca Nieve.

Pienso que ellos tienen más en común de lo que se piensa, su forma de ser y de actuar, ambos parecen que no albergan ningún sentimiento por nadie, pero sin embargo…

Sesshomaru no lo siento como de esos amantes pasionales que desbordan sensualidad, lo que es desborda es un magnetismo es aire frió.

Kanna para mi es uno de los personajes poco explotados y con el cual se puede trabajar bastante.

Gracias a Yami, Emina y Lore


	4. Chapter 4

**¿QUE NOS IMPORTA?**

**CAPITULO IV**

Eran cercas de las dos de la mañana pero aun había trafico en las principales avenidas, se aceraba el año nuevo y todos lo festejos se estaba preparando, unas cuantas tiendas aun estaba abiertas y la gente caminaba por ellas como si aun fuera de día.

-Trafico.-expreso un hombre de cabello rubio platinado lo tenia corto y ojos color ámbar, era pálido y sus ojos reflejaban una frialdad, quien manejaba el vehiculo que se encontraba atascado en el trafico de la imponente ciudad de Tokio.-Contesta…

Pero nadie le contestaba, se encontraba ansioso, había tenido que lidiar con unos clientes de lo más insoportables, que pretendían que su trabajo bajara de calidad por ganarse unas cuantas monedas, El gran arquitecto Sesshomaru no necesitaba eso, él ganaba lo que quería y trabajaba lo que deseaba, apenas hacia meses que salio de la universidad.

-Ese inepto de Inuyasha tenía que haber estado en la reunión, ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? Ese bueno para nada.-expreso Sesshomaru, quien le marcaba al celular de su hermano.-No contesta.

Por el momento el número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, si gusta deje su mensaje después del timbre.-decía la grabación.

-…-Sesshomaru dejo su mensaje.-Debió de haberse acobardado, no lo puedo creer que esa cosa sea mi hermano.

Los hermanos Taishio tenían una pequeña oficina en el centro de ciudad, donde Sesshomaru era arquitecto e Inuyasha era el administrador del pequeño negocio de construcción, le faltaba poco tiempo para terminar la carrera al menor de los Taishio, nadie podía creer que ellos dos fueran socios, aun para sus padres fue una verdadera sorpresa darse cuenta de esto.

-¿Al fin donde estas bueno para nada?-preguntaba Sesshomaru.

-¿Sesshomaru qué quieres son las 2 DE LA MAÑANA?-grito Inuyasha.

-…-Sesshomaru no podía creer la desfachatez de su hermano.-Eres un inepto, hoy era la reunión.

-Sesshomaru la reunión era para mañana a la cinco de la tarde.-reprocho Inuyasha.-Ya estas envejeciendo.

-IDIOTA FIJATE EN TU AGENDA.-le grito Sesshomaru.

-ME FIJARE PERO EL GRAN IDIOTA ERES TU.-responde de la misma manera Inuyasha.

-YA ESTOY AFUERA DE LA CASA ASI QUE ABRE IDIOTA.-grita el hermano mayor…

-Deberías de cargar tus llaves, es muy molesto que me despiertes cada vez que se te olvidan las llaves.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Pero si tu no haces nada sirve para al algo perro pulgoso.-expreso cinicamente Sesshomaru.

-¿NO HAGO NADA? JA, SOY MIL VECES MAL UTIL QUE TU SEÑOR SESSHOMARU.-responde Inuyasha.

-¿Eso lo quisiera ver? Pulgoso.-ríe burlonamente Sesshomaru.-Te ves gracioso todo despeinado.

-Ja, ja, ya te abrí y pasa el coche, madre hablo, para recordarnos que pasado mañana esa la fiesta y que si no vas a quedar desheredado.-dijo Inuyasha.

-…-Sesshomaru.

-A mi ni me veas aquí tu eres el hijo consentido y tienes que ir.-responde Inuyasha.

-¿Tu vas a ir?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

-…-Inuyasha no respondió.

-Ja, también te obligo.-dice gracioso Sesshomaru.-Ja,ja,ja.

-…-Inuyasha no dice nada.

-¿Pulgoso que hiciste de cenar? tengo hambre.-pregunto Sesshomaru mientras entraba el coche.

-No hay nada…-expreso Inuyasha.

…-Sesshomaru y entraron.

En una mansión a las afueras de Tokio;

-Sesshomaru e Inyasha.-se quejaba una mujer de hermoso rostro.

-Hace ya tantos años.-expreso Inutaishio.-Que ambos nacieron y ellos ya han tomado su camino Hitomi

-Pero más les vale venir mañana a la fiesta tenemos que lograr que al fin siente cabeza, mañana es una fiesta en verdad importante, tiempo después será la de él.-expreso Hitomi, una belleza mujer que vestía un kimono blanco y con el lucia una estola blanca, su largo cabello se perdía en su ropa, parecía un ángel…el ángel de la soberbia ese era su titulo.

-No seguirás con eso Hitomi.-expreso el hombre.-Déjalos vivir, déjalos que sienta y que deseen

-Lo seguiré, veraz que Inuyasha me obedecerá, siempre me ha obedecido en todo lo que le he pedido, siempre ha cumplido hasta el más mínimo de mis caprichosos, no creo que se niegue ha hacer lo que le pido, pare él será una forma más de poder quedar mejor ante mis ojos.-expreso Hitomi.-Es un buen niño, si sigue haciendo lo que yo le pido llegara bastante lejos, yo lo puedo guiar y aconsejar, no viste cuando no sabia que carrera estudiar, le aconseje administración de empresas y lo hizo, lo he educado y criado a mi semejanza.

-Hitomi, déjalo ser como desee, vivir como le plazca.-expreso Inutaishio.

-Inuyasha así lo desea y a si ser hará siempre.-expreso Hitomi.-Además no tengo que preocuparme de Sesshomaru, siempre hará lo correcto, él jamás podría decepcionarme…ninguno de mis hijos podrá decepcionarme jamás.

-Sesshomaru.-expreso el señor de la mansión.

**En la casa de los hermanos Taishio**

-Inuyasha mi nuestra madre siempre te convence de que hagas lo que ella desea, esa mujer es una diestra manipuladora.-expreso Sesshomaru, mientras Inuyasha se estaba bañando.

-Te demostrare que soy mejor que él.-pensaba Inuyasha.-Obtendré un poco más de tu cariño.

Recordaba Inuyasha como si fuera ayer todo esto, mientras caminaba por la frías calles de Tokio, ya se encontraban en pleno invierno…había dejado su coche en unas cuantas cuadras más… A veces recordar es abrir viejas heridas que en lugar de hacernos más fuertes puede acabar con nosotros en tan solo un instante.

-Kagura…-pensó Inuyasha.

**Oficinas de los Hermanos Taishio**

-Naraku ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto molesto Inuyasha cuando vio a un hombre vestido de púrpura.

-Calma perro rabioso, he venido hablar con tu hermano.-dijo burlón Naraku un atractivo hombre de cabello negro que era sujetado por una coleta –He venido hablar con el dueño no con la mascota.

-Puedes ir callando tu enorme bocata, te haré tragar todas tus palabras.-gruño Inuyasha.

-Lo dudo.-lo reta Naraku.

Hay amores extraños, ¿Pero se dice que el amor puede romper todas las barreras? Entonces por que cuando dos almas se encuentran, a veces son juzgadas como aberración. No importa que digan que el amor es puro y que es lo más maravilloso del mundo, cuando esas parejas no son de las establecidas por la sociedad o no convienen a los intereses de ella.

En un restaurante de una zona bastante exclusiva de Tokio donde las meseras servían el café a la elite de esta ciudad, se escuchaba un piano exquisitamente tocado que amenizaba placidamente las conversaciones de todo tipo que se llevaban acabo en este exclusivo lugar, se encontraban dos mujeres hablando;

-De nuevo.-dijo una mujer de pelo negro sujetado sencillamente con una peineta, vestida de falda roja y saco beige la mujer era hermosa.

-Así como lo oyes Sesshomaru se casara de nuevo, tal parece que es la hija de un director de una escuela.-dije una mujer de pelo castaño y piel tersa, estaba vestida de negro su traje era una blusa y pantalón con grabados dorados en las costuras y botones, era una reconocida concertista de flautista aclamada por toda Asia.

-No lo creo Sara, a mi se me dijo que esa era una camarera que Sesshomaru conoció en uno de las recepciones que asiste.-expreso Kagura.-No creo que este matrimonio le reporte grandes dividendo, últimamente ha comenzando a hacer este tipo de negocios.

-Kagura tu estuviste casada con él.-dijo Sara

-Si, hace diez años, pero nuestro matrimonio fue un total fracaso.-tomo un sorbo de café.

-Ambos se veían enamorados.-expreso Sara.-Pero algo paso entre ustedes que nadie se supo explicar, de un momento a otro ya se habían separado.

-Tantas veces que intentaste separarnos Sara antes de que nos casáramos, no creas que no se que tu siempre has estado enamorada de Sesshomaru.-expreso Kagura cruelmente.

-No te lo voy a negar y trate de conquistarlo de nueva cuenta, no se me volverá a escapar.-afirmo Sara.-Suena raro pero terminamos siendo amigas.

-¿Amigas? Yo pienso que esa no es la palabra adecuada.-responde Kagura.-Sabes que Sara, me da curiosidad de ver como será la nueva esposa de Sesshomaru.

-Pues a mi no me da igual quien sea la nueva que intente llevarse a Sesshomaru, se he podido ya con otras, tantas que quisieron y yo las hice a un lado, comprándolas o destruyéndolas, esta no será la excepción.-dijo Sara.

Una cena se llevaba acabo en la casa de la familia Taishio, todos cenaban en silencio…hasta que fue roto;

-La cena te quedo exquisita.-expreso Sesshomaru a Kanna.

-Si Señorita Onigumo la cena esta exquisita.-dice Kohaku.-Nunca había poblado al igual.

-Tienen razón esta excelente, creo que pediré ración doble.-dice Kogua.

-Muchas gracias, pero me ayudo a prepararla Rin.-dijo Kanna mientras servia un poco de vino a su prometido.

-Kanna es una excelente cocinera, tiene una destreza impresionante, quisiera aprender a cocinar como ella.-afirmo Rin.

-Muchas gracias, si quieres te puede enseñar.-afirmo Kanna.

-Si, así no seré un desastre en clase de cocina.-movió la cabeza Rin.

-Pero Rin no eres tan mala cocinera.-afirmo Kohaku.-Tus dulces son muy buenos.

-No solamente el profesor Kaho estuvo en su casa una larga temporada después de haber comido un pastel de cierta persona.-afirmo Kogua, y Rin se sonrojo, Sesshomaru y Kanna esbozaron una sonrisa, mientras Kohaku le daba una punta pie a Kogua.

-Yo te enseño no te preocupes, cocinar no esta tan difícil, solo es cuestión de practica y deseos de aprender.-dijo Kanna.

-Kanna piensa estudiar para Chef especializándose en cocina internacional, estarías en muy buenas manos.-dice Sesshomaru.-En estos momentos esta en unos curso de cocina europea y etiqueta.

-Gracias.-Rin movió la cabeza, esa era una cena divertida, para muchos pareciera extraña. "Mi futura madre será Chef, que delicioso, ¿Será verdad que a los hombres se le conquista por el estomago? Tengo que aprender de ella así le voy a poder prepara algo delicioso a Kohaku"

-¿No necesitan a un gurmet?-pregunto Kogua "Kanna en verdad prepara cosas deliciosas, comprendo por qué el padre de Rin se casa con ella, Yo también me casaría con alguien que supiera cocinar tan delicioso, ¿Cómo cocinara la profesora Higuarashi? No importa si cocina mal, yo la amo por la hermosa persona que es, ah profesora Higuarashi"

-No tenemos, pero preguntare si lo ocupan y te aviso con Rin.-expreso Kanna.

-¿Kogua sabes qué es un gurmet?-cuestiono con asombro Kohaku "¿Cuántos años tendrá Kanna? Mi hermana también aprendió a cocinar desde muy joven y a llevar las riendas de la casa.

-Niño ¿Qué te pasa? Soy un hombre con mucha cultura.-responde ofendido Kogua.-Por eso en verdad se apreciar las comida de excelente calidad, y tu eres apenas un niño, algún día tendrás mi paladar.

-…-Kohaku.

-…-Rin.

-Jajajajajjajajaja.-rió Seshomaru y Kanna lo volteo a ver ambos sonrieron, ambos se estaba divirtiendo, recordó cuando él...Cuando…Nada todo el tiempo pasado, pasado es.

La, la, la.-sonó un celular.

-Es mi celular, disculpen un momento por favor.-expreso Kanna

-Buenos días alumnos.-se escucha una voz.

-¿Esa es la voz de la profesora Higuarashi?-pregunto Rin burlona.

-Es tu imaginación, deja contesto el teléfono, debe ser Moon.-dijo Kogua.

-Bueno.-expreso Kanna.

-¡Kanna!-chillo una voz.

-Cállate Van solo le vamos a preguntar eso y cortamos, deben estar en la cena.-regaño Katty.

-Pero yo extraño a Kanna.-dice Van.

-Pero ya CALLATE.-grito tan fuerte Kitty que se oye en la cena.

-Bueno, salúdame mucho a Kanna y dile que le deseamos mucha suerte.-grito Van.

-…-Kanna.

-¡KANA! ANIMO.-grito de nuevo Van.

-Perdón, perdón Kanna solo queremos desearte mucha suerte y que la hija de Sesshomaru no sea una bruja.-dijo Kitty.

-Por que ya vez, con eso que hay niñas tan mimadas que no desean que sus padres se casen de nuevo, y hace la vida un infierno de las futuras esposas de sus padres, aunque créeme que si te la hiciera nosotros también se la haríamos a ella.-expreso Van.

-Eso si Kanna, si esa niña es así nos lo tienes que decir.-expreso Kitty.

-…-Kanna.-Gracias, pero no es así.

-¿Kanna estas hablando?-pregunto Van.-

-Si, le debe estar hiendo bastante bien.-dijo Kitty.-Mañana nos cuentas, cuídate mucho Kanna.

-Hasta mañana.-expreso Kanna, había comenzando a cambiar su corazón se empezaba a llenar de una calidez que jamás había sentido, ese par de locos Kitty y Van siempre habían estado al lado de ella, aun cuando ella nos quería alejar, y quedarse sola, ellos nunca la dejaron siempre estaban a su lado, se habían conocido desde el primer día que entraron a la secundaria.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Van.-dijo un muchacho alegre.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Sakuya Kitty, así se presenta uno Van.-expreso una jovencita.

-…-Kanna no había respondido a ninguno de los saludos una joven de cabello rubio platinado.

-Al fin entramos a la secundaria no lo puedo creer.-dijo Kitty.-Bueno no lo puedo creer de ti que aun pareces un niño.

-Aja.-expreso Van.

-Buenas días estudiantes nos alegra que hayan venido, por favor de reunirse en el gimnasio, para dar inicio con el curso escolar.-expreso una voz por el altavoz.

-Kanna comienza a caminar, aquellos dos había comenzado a discutir.

-¡ESPERANOS!-grito Kitty, caminaron hasta el gimnasio…

-Caminen de prisa.-expreso Kanna.

-Cuanto me alegra que Kanna este feliz.-dijo Van.

-A mi también, le hace falta sonreír, ella siempre esta preocupado por su padre quien sufrió ese accidente y la han dejado sola por tres años, ella solo ve a sus padres cada seis meses, su padre permanece internado en ese hospital de Estados Unidos.

**Departamento de Sango;**

-¿Mizumoto?-pregunto Sango y vio alguien que no esperaba ver por lo menos en los próximos tres meses, su corazón se acelérelo de tal manera.

-No te alegras de verme.-cuestión un hombre, quien tenía varias maletas en el piso, de cabello negro largo hecho trenza.

-Bankotsu.-lo corre abrazar Sango. - ¿Cuándo llegaste? Me hubiera dicho para irte a recoger al aeropuerto.

-Hace unos momentos, ¿Y quién él?-cuestiono Bankotsu.

-Ah, es uno de mis alumnos de la escuela, su nombre es Mizumoto Miroku.-responde Sango mientras le da un beso en los labios.

-Mucho gusto Mizumoto, me presento soy Ito Bankotsu.-dice el joven.

-Buenas tardes Ito.-expresa Kagome.

-Buenas tardes Higuarashi.-responde Bankotsu.

-Prepararon te, bueno hay que probarlo.-y se siente en la mesa, Sango enseguida lo atiende, mientras Kagome.

-¿Mizumoto?-pregunto Kagome, ambos se habían quedado parados.

-Profesora me tengo que ir.-dice Miroku.

-¿Qué te pasa te sientes mal?-exclamo Kagome.

-Tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo con Moon, lo recordé en este momento por favor despídame de la profesora Sango, nos vemos.-Miroku trata de recoger sus cosas para irse.

-Mizumoto, ven a tomar te con nosotros le estaba contando a Bankotsu que eres uno de mis mejores alumnos, además de una persona muy educada.-dice Sango.

-Profesora me tengo que retirar.-afirma Miroku.

-No puedes irte en este momento Mizumoto tu te es delicioso, anda ven a platicar con nosotros.-dice Sango.

-Si profesora.-expresa Miroku, Sango tenía un extraño efecto en Miroku.

-Tiene razón Sango, el te esta bastante bien, ¿Vives en un templo?-pregunto con su falta cordialidad.

-Si señor Ito.-expreso Miroku.

-Yo nunca podría vivir en un templo, esos ambientes me sofocan.-dijo Ito.

-Es muy relajante vivir en el.-afirma Miroku, que apretaba fuertemente el cojín del sofá.

-Mañana inicio mi trabajo como profesor de esgrima en la escuela Hanagumi.-expreso Bankotsu.

-Es la mejor noticia que me han dado.-dice Sago y le da un beso en los labios.

-Felicidades Ito, ¿Pero qué te hizo tomar esa decisión? El orgulloso campeón esgrima del país dará clases en nuestra escuela.-pregunto Kagome.

-Me da mucho gusto.-expreso Sango.

-A mi también, seremos compañeros, Sango siempre te extraña cuando vas a esos campeonatos.-dijo Kagome

-Por esa misma razón, no quiero separarme por tanto tiempo de Sango.-respondió Bankotsu.-Además ya he cumplido la mayoría de mis sueños, pero en este momento quiero cumplir el de Sango.

-¿El mió?-pregunta ella.

-Nos comprometeremos y en seis meses nos casaremos, mis hermanos llegara para esa fecha, para estar especialmente en nuestra boda.-expreso Bankotsu.

-Esta bien, tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a tu hermanos, al fin uniremos nuestras vida, asi siguió la noche hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Buenas noches.-saludo Kohaku.

-Buenas noches Kohaku, buenas noches a todos.-expreso Sango.

-Buenas noches.-responde Rin, Kogua, Kanna y Sesshomaru.

-Hemos venido a dejar a Kohaku Profesora Sango, espero que no lo regañe por la hora en que lo trajimos, es que no estábamos divirtiendo mucho ¿Verdad Kohaku?-expreso Rin.

-Si es cierto hermana.-expreso Kohaku y vio que su "cuñado" había llegado, hizo una mueca de molestia, en cierta forma odiaba a ese tipo, no entendía la razón por que su hermana estuviera junto a ese.

-Muchas gracias por todo Señor Taisho.-expreso Sango.-Espero que no le haya causado molestias, le agradezco que lo haya traído.

-De nada.-dice Sesshomaru.

-Muchas gracias por la cena Señorita Onigumo, estuvo riquísima.-agradeció Kohaku.

-El placer fue para mí atenderlo.-dijo Kanna.

-Espero volver a probar su comida.-dice agradecido Kohaku.

-Si.-responde Kanna.

-Què pasen buenas noches.-dice Rin y se marchan.

-Rin yo me quedo aquí, muchas gracias por todo, fue un placer cenar con ustedes.-expreso Kogua…y sube de nuevo las escaleras.


End file.
